


Pain in the Frost

by KrystalTextingStories



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, M/M, Twins, al - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalTextingStories/pseuds/KrystalTextingStories
Summary: What would happen if Jack meet Pitch before the Guardians and tricked into believing that Pitch was the Guardian and the Guardians were the bad-guys, but not only that, but Jack had a twin instead of a sister who was born into darkness but had the Guardians find him instead of Pitch. What of both of them don't have any memories other then that of each other being together, and the twin wasn't  told his name when born from shadows? Well here you go. This is me answering all of these questions.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID, THEN THIS STORY WOULDN'T EXIST NOR WOULD THIS COUNT AS A FAN FICTION! AND PLUS, I'M FEMALE! CREATER AND DIRECTOR OF MOVIE = MALE! MOVIE BELONGING TO ME = FALSE BY FACT OF GENDER
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 1





	1. Darkness

(Jack's P.O.V)

DARKNESS. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away, and when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wondered if I ever would.

I found a stick, and when I did, it turned blue. I dropped part of it on the ground accidentally and frost came out of it, so I played around a little with this new found power, and when playing, I flew into the air, but a I got stable, the wind went away and I fell into a tree. I laughed. So, I thought practice makes perfect. So I practiced by using the wind to go into town. I needed to know why I was there, and where I was. So I tried to ask around after landing

"Hello. Hello." I was ignored. At least that's what I thought so I tried some more.

"Good Evening, Ma'am. Ma'am?" I saw a kid. Maybe he'll listen to me. It seems the the adults won't.

"Oh, uh, excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?" He ran right through my body. Literally. I was scared again. "Hello!"

4 more people walked through me. So I backed out the village and ran as far as my legs would allow me to. Until they collapsed in the center of the forest because of damage to my legs. I sat down and started to cry. Every person that went through me made me feel alone and I was getting stabbed in my heart every time. My name is Jack Frost and I have a twin by the name of Midnight Shadow. How do I know that, because the moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me, and that was a long, long time ago.

After crying a person showed up in front of me. he walked up to me and stopped right in front of me. When I looked up, he was looking right at me.

"Why are so scared, boy? I rarely see so much fear in any spirit alike." He asked in slight confusion and like it was a normal conversion to him.

"What? What do you mean? Can you see me? Are you talking to me?" I asked with a little hope that he was.

"Yes. Do you see anyone else other then us here?" he said like it was a joke. "I mean, you do realize that it is only you and I here in the forest, right? Or do you not remember that you were in the center of this forest?"

"I just can't believe that after going to 17 towns, a person finally saw me. That a person is finally speaking to me!" I said excitedly. But that made me wonder... "What's your name?"

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours first?" he said in frustration. He doesn't look bad to me. He has spiky black hair, gray skin, golden eyes, is tall for someone who looked around my age (17), and has grayish black shadow-like cloths.

"Sorry. I completely forgot my manners for a sec. My name is Jack Frost. I don't know if it's true though... That's just what the moon told me when I was born like this."

"Well, knowing the moon myself... You are probably the new guardian that I was looking for. A guardian is someone who is a protector of the children of the world. I am the Guardian of Fear. I go by the name of Pitch Black, a name I got from the moon as well. There are other spirits like us, but there are also false guardians. They are going around the world causing mischief for us true guardians. They are working together to try and find ways to bribe children into thinking they are protecting them by giving them hope, wonder, memories, and dreams, and are trying to allow them to be foolishly ignorant and a danger to themselves. I found out, no child can survive, without a touch of fear. If they don't have fear, then how would they know not to do something to get themselves killed or injured in dangerous stunts. If they don't have fear, then how are they going to know what they can do without getting themselves hurt not just physically, but emotionally. So when I told the false guardians this, they kicked me out of their little group. Said that 'the children don't need fear to survive, they were fine without me originally, so they can deal with it themselves.' They go by the names of E. Aster Bunnymund, which was supposed to be the Guardian of Hope, Nickolas St. North, Guardian of Wonder, Toothiana, Guardian of Memories, and Sanderson Mansnoozie, Guardian of Dreams. So Jack Frost, do you want to join me to show the world that the false guardians are going to get the children killed."

"Wow. I mean Wow. You want me to help you? Why?"

"Because I can see that you would care for the children of your birthplace in any way. I can already see that you are a guardian. That if I teach you how to control your ice, snow, and frost, then you could be fairly powerful. Power is what we are going to use to persuade them, to show them that they ways have a horrible outcome for the children. So, I will repeat myself once again. Will you help me, Pitch Black, in this endeavor of showing the world and false guardians, that they are not the heroes and what is right for the safety of the children in this world?"

"I will do what I can, but I can't see how helpful I'll be in the future for you and the children in this world."

" Thanks, Jack. What a perfect answer! After all, what goes better the Cold and Darkness?" he glopped me somehow...

"Welcome? Can you please stop hugging, I can't breathe."

He let go while saying, "Sorry, sorry. You just were so cute when you said that in confusion."

"O...K? So where do we going to meet up with one another?"

"Here." He gave me a bag of black sand inside. "If we need to meet up, put this bag in your belt and walk into a shadow. A Nightmare will bring you straight to me. Sometimes if I am in dire need of your help, I'll send you a nightmare to ride with me immediately."

"Thanks. I hope this all works out in the end."

"I do too. Have sweet dreams, Jack."

"You have some pretty cool nightmares, Pitch." I heard him laugh as he climbed on to a horse made of black sand and rode off to where I assumed his home.


	2. Shadow

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

I woke up feeling numb. It was dark, cold, and I saw nothing but black. Strangely, that comforted me. Like it was just meant to be, me. I felled alone, but the kind of alone the makes people happy, like the time you want after a fight to think things over. I felt happy, but alone, but I felt, sad. Like there was something missing, but you couldn't place what that thing was, so you feel guilty and sad for forgetting. I felt like there was a part of me completely missing, like an emotion maybe, or maybe it was just my memory. Then as I opened my eyes, I saw the moon. The moon somehow scared me, more like the light of it, though. I was scared of not being alone. I was scared, and it felt like I was being watched. I wanted to go back into the shadow and forget I saw the hellish red moon that my eyes saw. I wanted to know what I was doing standing all alone in the middle of a frozen lake until I heard someone crying. Sounded like a teenager, and for some reason, I felt compelled to move toward it and find out who was crying, so my body moved in its own accord. Strangely, the crying sounded familiar, like I knew the person I was walking towards. I followed the noise until I saw a teen curled into a ball crying, being comforted by a tall gray man with jet black spiked hair. But for some reason, I was angry that someone else was comforting the boy, like it should have been me at his side instead, so instead of blowing up at the man, I ran away from the scene crying. My eyes filled with disappointment, tears, and fear that I was forgotten by the boy even though I didn't have any memories at all. The next thing I know is I'm knocked down by a kangaroo-sized rabbit with tears still falling down my face as I look up at the moon, it tells me, "You're going to be okay now. Your name is Midnight Shadow. This man will help you. Trust me, please. You're going to be fine. Trust him," but I was still sad, and scared. I didn't know why, but I was sad, to the point where I wanted to die then and there, and I was also scared, not of the death that I may have had if not found, but that I was around someone. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to go back into the shadows and never be found again. I wanted to be alone, and never be able to be known. To be invisible.

"Are you alright, mate? Did I hurt ya' kid?"

"I'm not a kid you fucked up Kangaroo. Just leave me alone damn it!" I said started as a mumble, then into yelling, before crying harder than I already was.

"I'm not a kangaroo, mate. I'm a Bunny. The EASTER BUNNY. Got that kid?"

"And who said I give a damn about a fucked up holiday where a fucked up animal is bribing his way into the children of this fucked up world and also the reality of suckitude in this godforsaken of life. It's not like I was ever allowed to participate anyway. Just go away you fucked up animal!"

He just stared at me completely stunned, probably my language or bluntness. "What do you mean you've never participated? I make sure there's enough for every child to have a basket full. How come you've never participated, mate?"

"Because I'm an outcast. That means that the other people didn't enjoy the idea of my birth, which means abuse, which leads to abandonment, which means I wasn't allowed to be happy, beaten if I was, and didn't have the time because I had to work to live. I didn't have the money to be happy, nor did I have the life where I could just have a day to chill and have fun with the other kids. I was born from what you may know as a prostitute, and my parents didn't like me because of my looks. My brother was favored. I was hated to the point that if I so much ask even talked or looked somewhere without consent, I was beaten to near death. I tried to suicide, my brother saved me, and due to the guilt I tried to save my brother, but we just both ended up dead because of it. End of story. The end. Now leave me alone like every human in my damn fucked up pothole of life. Good night!" I said curling up into a ball to cry harder and act like I was asleep.

He walked up to me and put a hand on my exposed shoulder and said sadly, "I'm sorry mate. Didn't mean to get personal. So, if I'm not going over my bounds, may I ask where your brother might be mate. I would like to know if it's alright with you."

"You mean Jack? I don't know. I'm all alone. Like I want to be. So please just let go and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I practically screamed the last bit on his face before getting up and trying to run away. As you may think, yes I didn't succeed because he grabbed my arm but I still got to stand. So I tried to get out of his grip to leave but he just replied with, "Sorry mate. I didn't mean to make you mad but please, can you come with me somewhere warmer than here. I think it would be better then you staying in the ice freezing your ass of this century. Am I right mate? *laughs loudly*" and similes largely after laughing.

"I guess... but why. I've been purposefully rude to you and continuously told you to leave. So why me? I even called you a fucked up animal. So why?"

"Because I know that you are most likely confused and didn't know how to react, so you spoke without thinking. I do it all the time mate. So don't worry 'bout a thing. I know just the place too."

"Okay..." I said silently. He must have heard me because his smile got larger. 

(At the north pole)

"NORTH!" Bunny yells. "NORTH! Hey Phil, have you seen North?"

Who is North? Why is he talking about him like its a person? I thought North was a direction indicated on a compass and geographical map. I think in wonder. 

This yeti who I guess's name is Phil speaks in possibly yetis, though I don't know what he's saying.

"Phil said North's in his office. Sorry if that confused you, mate."

"That's fine. Thanks for clarifying that for me though. I might need to learn Yetish if I stay here. Am I correct?"

"Possibly. Where did your ruff talk go? Did I grab the wrong person?" Rabbit teased.

I blushed and replied, "I can be nice. It's just not with new people, plus... I had just woken up. I talk this way when I fell like I can trust them. I'm only ruff normally because I basically grew up on the streets. I'm used to doing so, to see if I can trust the person or not. See if they might be a person of truth or a person who would poison in my food. It wouldn't be the first time!" Whoops, I said too much. I covered my mouth with my hand because of what I said.

"Sorry, mate. I was only joking, but are you serious. Did someone try to kill ya' mate? I will seriously murder them when I find them! Tell me their name mate."

I blushed. "Don't need to. They're already dead, Bunny. I made sure of that personally." I looked away with anger and regret in my eyes.

"Oh. Just how many people are talking about here mate?"

"Last time I counted..." I hesitated so I could mentally count. "... 125 people. 85 male adult, 21 female adults, 10 male children, and 9 almost adult teens." I said to him like it was no big deal.

"AND YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM!" Everyone around us and the elevator stared at me and him. "Yes, no. *sighs* You don't need to freak. In my defense, there're deaths were 100% self-defense or buy natural death. So legally, I didn't murder them, due to the fact they tried to kill me or they died due to old age or car accidents, things like that."

"That doesn't matter, mate." he sighed and said in a whisper so to draw attention away from us. "Blood is still blood, mate. Self-defense or not. I was joking about the whole killing them part. I didn't think that you would have already acted. Killing is still killing, and killing is wrong, kid. Self-defense or otherwise."

"Yeah, and death is death. There is nothing you can possibly do to change how much blood I have spilled. Killing people was basically daily routine for me, so deal with that fact about me. I'm already dead, so I can't just go to those families and apologies for doing what I need to do to survive. You may not know this, but the reality is cruel." The elevator stops and we started walking down halls. "And karma is a bitch. Both just so happened to put me there on the wrong side of the coin. The reality of it is, no matter how much I may want to, I can't change my past." We stopped in front of a fancy wood door. "So please, just drop this matter. It's useless to bring up something I've done wrong when I already know what I've done Is wrong. I didn't just kill all those people because I wanted to. After the 20th person, they started to realize I grew a tolerance to the poison from the 5th man, they would come back for me, and try to kill me physically. I had no choice but to kill them." The door opened without me realizing. "I don't know if you know this or not, but the reality is fucked up. I really didn't want to be thrown into the damn street. I didn't want to be separated from my twin at age 3, I didn't want to kill the men who tried to kill me or the women. It just happens that reality chose all that and I didn't have a god damn choice. I didn't want to work day after day, not knowing if I made a difference to the way people thought of me or just to have dinner once a week. I never EVER wanted any of that. What I wanted was to be treated like I was normal, to be able to have fun with other kids, to be ignorant of death, to be free from fear, to be held by a mom and be told that you're loved. TO BE WANTED AND NOT HAVE TO LIVE DAY AFTER DAY, BEING TOLD YOU WERE WORTHLESS, A FREAK, AND PUSHED AWAY! TO BE PUSHED AROUND OR EVEN TREATED LIKE YOU WERE EVERYONE'S GOD DAMN SLUT AND BITCH! Someone, to be pushed around and learn that even if you scream and cry for help? It just gets worse for you and that the people around you laugh at your pain!" I started to cry again. "I just wanted to be told I was okay with life another day, that I did a good job. NOT TO BE THROWN INTO AN ALLEYWAY AND USED LIKE A SLUT WHO BEGS FOR MONEY BY USING THEIR FUCKING BODY!" I couldn't stand anymore. I was too sad to stand, so I collapsed to my knees. "I never wanted my life, and now that I don't have it I'm filled with so much regret that I can't stand it and move. I don't understand why I had to deal with all of that. I didn't want to kill. I just wanted a family, someone to tell me everything was okay, and that I could just try again the next day if I skewed up. That's all. And the only person that gave me any kindness, was pulled away from me because of the fact that I was born different. That I was born to people of 'high standing lineage', so I was discriminated daily for being 'special'. I never, wanted life, and now I just want it back to tell my brother how sorry I am for all of the people I killed, and everything I did wrong, and for taking my anger out on him, when he did nothing wrong, but love a person like me." I put my head to the ground in shame. "That's all. I ever wanted, and I pushed it way, just to die for it." I collapsed from fatigue.

"Bunny... I don't know what I walked into, or who this person is, but make sure you bring him to the infirmary. If you look closely at his side, you can see its bleeding. I wish to help him any way I can from this point on." 

"Of course, North. I didn't even expect all that. I'll take him right away."

(4 years later)

"Shadow. Can you come here a minute? I need help with painting some eggs for Easter, mate."

"Sure, Bunny."

It took 4 years for me to become who I am now. Cheerful, happy, ignorant, and caring about other people. It took me awhile to open up. After I broke down in front of North's office door, I didn't utter a word for a full year. Everyone thought I had gone mute from all the yelling, but I was just being careful. I didn't want to say anything wrong in front of them. I finally trusted them enough to talk to at dinner at the beginning of the 2nd year, saying literally, "Can I really trust you guys?" They all just stared at me like it was crazy that I spoke those words for the first time. Eventually, I warmed up to everyone after 4 total years, which brings us up to today.

"Are you sure you can trust me not to break them, Kangaroo. After all, I am the one who forced you to eat them with my powers last year. I was trying to make it clear to you that I didn't want anything to do with Easter." 

"Fine, I'll just ask North you put me in a shadow cage the other day, roped me upside down naked, and laughed and you watched me embarrass myself by making me piss on myself, still upside down, and drew over my chest, that I was and I quote, 'Darkness's piss bitch,' was it? What do you think he would do to your ass that I haven't already done? I bet he would be harder on you then the time you ate his cream pie, put a blueberry one in place as a decoy and hide on the shadows of his office as he freaked out, due to the fact that he is allergic to blueberries."

"Hey! I didn't even know he was allergic until after okay! And if you say anything about that time with each other, I will personally make sure that you won't have Easter next year."

"I'll take my chances, so I dare you to try something like last year unless you want me to personally slap you ass for your language to an elder."

"I'd rather get my ass whooped then to paint eggs like a bunny on drugs."

"That's it!" 

(Warning of rated pg+18 ahead)

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the closet room, which so happened to be bunny's room. He handcuffed me to a bar which was bolted to the wall at a height where I'm bending with my ass pointed up and out, not by choice. When I looked back at him, his smirk said it all. I knew what was coming. I would have to say goodbye to sitting down for a month.

"Please, Bunny. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Please let me go. It was a joke. Get it. Haha, ya' know. Please, I'm sor-" Smack! "-ry!" I looked back again and I see him holding a horse crop. This Is going to hurt...

"You." 

Smack

"Already." 

Smack

"Know." 

Smack

"I." 

Smack

"Do." 

Smack

"Not." 

Smack

"Change." 

Smack

"My." 

Smack

"Mind." 

Smack

"Once." 

Smack

"I." 

Smack

"Make." 

SMACK

"IT!" 

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. SMACK! Smack! Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. SMACK! Smack! Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. SMACK! Smack! Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. SMACK! Smack! Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. SMACK! Smack! Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. SMACK! Smack! Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack! SMACK SMACK SMACK!

I was now bawling for challenging him. I know he doesn't stop until he feels it's right. 

"Do you know why I am spanking you? Hummmm Shadow?" He said playfully. I HATE THAT VOICE!

"Y- Smack-es. smack. I Chal-smack-leng-smack- ed you an-smack-d now I-SMACK-HI a-SMACK- uuuunnn-SMACK-Pay-SMACK-ING FOR-SMACK-IT!-Smack!"

"WRONG! TRY-Smack- AGAIN! SMACK!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWWWWWWWWW! PLEASE STOP KANGAROO!" 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"TRY AGAIN MATE!"

(Outside the door)

"Ummm, North?"

"Yes Tooth?"

"What did shadow do this time to make Bunny angry?"

smack. smack. smack. smack. smack. smack.

"I don't know. Possibly a prank. But for us to hear them through Bunny's soundproof room. It must of have been bad. Especially due to the fact that Easters next week."

"I Guess. I feel bad for Shadow though. I wonder how long it will take for him to recover from this one. Knowing Bunny, He also might be forced to sit down for meals for farther punishment."

"OWWWWWWWWWW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! *sobbing teen noises here*"

"Be quiet, Shadow. Unless You want North to hear." He said playfully.

"DAMN RABBIT!!!!!!!"

"Poor Shadow..." Both say.

(Back inside)

"Please-Smack-sob- Bunny. Smack. Let-smack- me-smack- goooooo-smack-oooooo."

"I WILL WHEN YOU SAY WHY THIS IS HAPPENING-SMACK-IN THE FIRST PLACE, SHADOW!"

"OKAY!-SMACK-I-WILL-SMACK-JUST STOP-SMACK-FOR A-SMACK-MOMENT-SMACK-SO I-SMACK- CAN TELL- SMACK-YOU!"

"Fine... I'm waiting. I'll give you 1 minute. Starting...Now!"

"I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"For what? 30 seconds."

"I yelled, threatened, and also cursed, at and about and eld-smack-er..." 

"Times up."

Smack

"Correct. But you very well know that I don't stop there, Shadow."

He undid the handcuffs and sat down on the bed.

"You know the drill..."

I walked over to Bunny's lap and stood there, and waited until he grabbed my wrist and put me on his lap. He pulled down my pants and looked at my ass. Behind me was a mirror, so I saw as well. He paused, inspecting my ass, to see the damage done before continuing like always. I also looked at it in the mirror. It was swollen, cherry red, with some spots on top of it as the shade of black that I have as hair (Jet Black) signifying that it was bruised. It looked horrible. To the point where my eyes grew big at the idea that I have to go through more abuse to it.

That was until he pulled my pants back up and said, "It seems I was rougher then I thought so I'll be softer than usual on this last part, k, Shadow?" I didn't have the guts to say anything so I just nodded.

Smack. Spank. Spank. Smack. Smack. Spank. Smack. Spank. Spank. Smack. Smack. Spank. Smack. Spank. Spank. Smack. Smack. Spank.

"Okay, I'm done."

(Back to rated pg 15+)

He then pulled me into a sitting position on his lap, but so my ass wasn't touching his thighs, and I balled and cried until I fell asleep from fatigue. When I woke up I realized I was in my room, head on my pillow, stomach toward the mattress, and I notice a note on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh. Hope you forgive me. I let my anger control me, and I was harsher then I intended, mate. If you have forgiven me and/or you can move again, then please come to the warren. North wrote a note for ya on the back. Don't know what it said though. See ya then bud. -Bunny."

I laughed at the note and turned the paper around and read North's note.

"Shadow, I don't know what you did to make Bunny so angry with you, but when you get better, come down to the kitchen. Tell Phil that I said you need a get well meal k. It will help ya' with your butt pain problem. -North."

I laughed again and fell asleep from fatigue again. I've been more tired recently. Maybe it's because I'm spending more time away from the darkness. I'll tell north I need a day in the shadows to recover before going back to our normal routine.


	3. Mythos

(Jack's P.O.V)

I dealt with 300 years of being alone while the 'guardians' got noticed and had holidays or myths about them, I was just a saying. That they think it is meaningless and Jack Frost doesn't exist. Only one person knows how I feel. He is the only person who understands the loneliness, the sadness, the pain of being forgotten or not being recognized as who he is. Pitch Black. He is the only one who I can talk to because the 'guardians' are too good for the less known. So I may have gotten a bit of revenge and over angry at and on the Kangaroo (Bunnymund) by sending a blizzard Easter Sunday in 1837. Now that I think about it, Pitch would be starting revenge for taking his power away. He lives close to my home. Actually, he is just a couple hills east of my home.

(The North Pole, North's P.O.V.)

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, DaDaDa Dan Zun. still waiting for cookies." The elves had now given North the cookies he was talking about. "Umm. good. haha." he said as he placed down an ice train he sculpted on an ice track. "Dun, Da~Da!"  
The door smashed open to show a Yeti. Shadow was sleeping on the window sill behind me as to not get in the way because he broke 6 on my now broken Ice train.  
"How many times have I told you to knock!?!" "Rada,Rod,da,ca." The yeti replied which means 'There's something wrong with the globe.'  
"What? The globe?"

I and Shadow went to the Globe room to see what was going wrong, but my damn elves were being so annoying. "Shoo with you pointy heads. Why you always under boot?"

The lights on the globe started to fade and disappear.

"What is this? Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" I asked the yeti who told me and Shadow the news.  
Then black sand covered the globe and then it exploded off the globe and shaped itself into a male figure with spiky hair. It started to walk/float around the globe while laughing. After that, it disappeared entirely. "Can it be? Dingle! Make preparations." I ordered at a random elf while pointing at the said random elf. "We're going to have company." After that, I went over to the Borealis messenger and sent it to all the guardians and shadow went downstairs to sleep until thru all got here. His season ended with so he was pretty tired due to the fact he couldn't hibernate like the rest of the spirits.

(No-one's P.O.V.)

It took the other guardians around 5 to 15 minutes to get to the pole. First, it was Bunny, then Toothy. After that it was Sandy. 

"Ho! It's Freezing!" Bunny said as he hopped to the meeting room from outside in the snow. 

"What's going on here mate? You know not to call me so close to Easter! So spill North," yelled bunny in a increasing anger once he got into the meeting room.

"I can't bunny. We have ta wait for tooth and sandy. Can you go wake up shadow? He's sleeping on the couch next to the fire downstairs," North said.

"Sure mate." Bunny walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. Once it reached the floor he wanted he made it stop.

(Downstairs, Bunny's P.O.V.)

I walked into the downstairs lounge that was to the right of the workshop and opened the door. The only things in this room were a set of 3 four seat couches and a fireplace with a flat screen tv on the mantel, a large single pane window that covered the whole wall with a glass door for shadow to fly through and a wall filled to the brim with built-in bookshelf which were filled mostly with novels throughout the last 310 years. 

There was also a door that leads to a full master bathroom and murphy bed next to the said door for whenever Shadow wanted to sleep here. There was also a drawing and painting station in the corner for Shadow to do art stuff that he has certainly loved to do to pass his time with. This was more his living area than anything because shadow was the only one who actually used it.

I then walked over the couch shadow was sleeping on which was the couch directly facing the fireplace which actually was running. The fireplace in here as a propane fireplace so that was as easy as the throw in love in, flipping a switch and bam, fire through gas and electricity sparks. So I shook Shadow's shoulder and said with a gentle voice, "come on mate. Time to wake up," but after he did so for the next 3 minutes he got fed up with Shadow's rebellion then smacked Shadow's ass really hard. Before shadow could get angry at me I said, "I tried waking you up normally but you wouldn't listen to me to so get upstairs before I spank you again this week and I am sure you should go because of the facts how I already blistered it you don't want it to get worse off for you now do you, "I said in a teasing but serious way.

Immediately Shadow flew out of sleep and the room towards the meeting room leaving bunny in his dust and making bunny laugh and say, "what am going to do with that kid if I have to spank him do often."

(Meeting room, Shadow's P.O.V.)

(Meeting was the same as the original with the addition of shadow dozing off next to the window only half listening because he already saw what they are talking about until the guardian choice pedestal so I'm not writing all that crap.) 

"I guess it's time that Manny choice new guardian."

"We don't need a new guardian, well maybe it would be nice to have shadow join officially." Shadow woke up to this and perked up in a mood. He was smiling and hugged bunny from behind saying, "Thanks, bunny. I'm glad you feel like we're family." Both of them smiled at each other for a while and said, "Welcome little bro. You deserve being an honorary guardian with all the help you've given us over the last 300 years!"

"Bunny is right. You have helped us a lot and I'm pretty sure sandy to toothy agree." Sandy showed a thumbs up with both hands and tooth hugged him and said," of course. You're like a son to me and to tell you the truth, we wouldn't have become like a family unless you were here to guide is. Before we became family we acted only like co-workers and didn't feel the need to create relationships between us."

I started crying tears of joy before saying, "Thanks a lot, guys! I really needed that."

That pedestal was waiting for attention before it glowed and everyone saw Shadow and some other teen holding hands smiling devilishly holding identical staffs.  
Bunny asked "Hey Shadow, do you know this other teen?"

"Jack?"

"You men your twin? The one you lot and couldn't find after that one encounter at the lake the day you both were born?"

"Yeah. That's him alright. He has the scar on his neck and everything."

"Scar?"

"From when our mom abused me. When Jack learned about me being physically abused whenever he heard my cry out he would protect me and me the same for him. He got the scar protecting me for a broken bottle thrown at me towards the head. She stopped after that incident and went towards drugs as an escape. She then died 15 days later form and overdose on morphine."

"Wow. Have I ever told you how screwed up your lives were as humans?"

"Many as 9,567 times now actually."

"You actually counted how many times so far?"

"Yup! Now let's go get Jack. I think I know where he might be. I have been kind of following his movements in a hope to talk to him anyway. If I am remembering correctly he should be at the lake or be playing with some kid named Jamie who can't see nor hear him. BTW Tooth, you might want to get to the tooth palace and protect it fast or it might be in danger. If this is Pitch was talking about, he'd go after memories first. Now go," I said seriously like I was the adult I was living on the streets again. "You coming Bunny? If he fights I have a sack. Do you have an extra globe North?"

"Yes, why?"

"So I don't have to fly him over here and struggle to do so. I am pretty sure he is going to fight us, but don't get the ceremony started. I might freak out on being here first so don't try convincing him yet. We need to let him in slowly and smoothly like you did to me when you let me become an honorary member."

"Fair enough." After that, I and Bunny left through his tunnels to my birthplace.


	4. Anger

(Jack's POV)

I was laying in the snow as pitch doesn't enjoy me being at his place when he isn't there. Pitch is so kind to me but... I am afraid of him. I guess it is good to be afraid of him cos he doesn't seem to mind. Actually, he relishes In my fear. Makes him stronger or something like that. Pitch says I have a brother. I have never met him. Why didn't he save me from what I did. I killed children cus I didn't know my emotions Are linked to my powers. Does he even like me? Does he even care that,1 am alive? So many questions are running through my he ad. Pitch said his name is shadow. He is with the guardians who also choose to ignore me. Pitch said 7_ I should despise them. But I can't. I can't help but hope that they will someday save me like all the other children. It is the only thing keeping me going...

I just heard a rushing in the woods around me but I don't care anymore who hurts me or doesn't. I know I deserve it. Whatever pain may come my way. I stopped trying to get people to see me. Why try when everything I have done has failed so I believe all I is the wind and the snow.

"Jack..." I look up to see me but compleatly covered in black. Is this Shadow? 

"Are you shadow?"

"Yes... Jack you have faded so much. I am so sorry. I should have come sooner."

"Why are you here when I am giving up? Why now? *starts to cry*"

"I didn't know you were fading Jack."

"So you didn't care?" I look at Shadow with blank look in my eyes. I am dead inside.

"Mother Nature won't let me die. You have nothing to worry about. She and I have spoke. She will not let me fade. So long as I desire it, I will not fade completely. Why are you here now?"

" The guardians need you jack."

" Why now of all times?"

" Pitch wants to destroy childhood Jack. We need you to help defeat him."

" Why would I 'defeat' him? The is the only person to show me kindness in these last 300 years. Tell me. Why would I destroy Pitch's dream to be seen? He has been invisible like me for 3000 years. He, just like me desires being seen like any other sorority I know! Why is he the only one stopped from having children believe in him. Fear is good Shadow. It helps you stay away from things that are dangerous and cruel. It keeps you safe inside with a whisper letting you know that it is okay to not do something stupid. Fear has kept me alive. What about you?" 

I tried walking away only to run into the Easter bunny. I backed away in fear. 

"Look, Aster, I am so sorry for easter in 86. I-I couldn't control my powers. I never meant to harm any-any child. *I start to cry* I am so sorry." 

I collapsed where I was. I am still in pain from that experience. Knowing I caused all that pain and suffering hurt me to my core. I want to fade so that the souls of the children I killed would have revenge for what I did. I couldn't help but sob in pain remembering what I had done. Aester could only stare at me in shock.

"Kid. W'aint here 'cause of that. Should've helped ya' instead of 'elled at ya' for yer wrongs. If anything... I shod be the one on my knees say'n sorry."

I couldn't speak. I immediately stopped crying when I felt Pitch near by in the tree. I snapped my head head up an d looked towards the trees to see pitch give me a smirk and nod before disappearing into the Shadows. 

"Uh... kid. What are you looking at. It was kinda spooky what you just did there."

"I thought I saw Ramon. He likes to come and burn me sometimes. He burns me horribly when I cry so I stopped crying. I did it on reflex."

"The spirit of Summer?"

"All the seasonal hate me. It is normal. Every winter spirit is hated for existing as we are known for our death end ending of the year in cold and darkness. At least, stereotypically speaking that is what all the spirits believe. That I relish in the death that my season causes. That I am just as bad as Kozmotis. That... I will be like my past holders of snow and try to bring another Ice Age if not kept in check. I mean, as Guardians, I know you don't know the rumor mill of spirits as well as others, but I am sure you have at least heard a whisper of all the things the Spirits of Spring, summer and fall say about me and my kind. I am the last Frosti. And shall be the last. Mother Nature refuses to make anymore to help as they only have caused trouble. All except me. I mind my own business. I don't mettle in other peoples affairs. I am like the Snow. I genially fall and then Melt until it comes around once more. Now excuse me, I have to be in Bavaria. They have decided to forecast a blizzard in the next coming 3 days and I need to make sure tings are stable fore the wind rolls in with the clouds I have sent their way. Got to ice everything and get it prepared to make sure no one is caught in the storm by scaring them inside with some blasts of 3 mile per hour winds."

" We need you to defeat Pitch!"

"So I have been told. But I won't stop Pitch from getting believers. Not now, not ever. Just because he is he barer of Fear doesn't make him a bad man. Fear is good in the long run. It has kept me alive. End of fucking conversation."

"Jack! Please!"

"NO!" I screamed. I took a deep breath before continuing. I have to keep my emotions in control. Otherwise it will be 84 all over again. 

"Why should I help the people who decided to abandon me in the first place." I said that as I silently asked the wind to carry me away from them. I didn't want to break down and cry. I already knew I wasn't wanted. It was cruel for them trying to give me hope that I was wanted ever.


	5. Climax of Happiness

I flew to Pitch's lair and say on my snow hill and he came next to me.

"I saw those guardians tried recruiting you. Horribly manipulation in my opinion. I also saw that Shadow was talking to you. How are you feeling?"  
"Pissed off."  
"Well. Calm down. Don't want to blizzard now, do we?"  
I took a deep breath. "No. I don't."  
"Okay. I am stepping out. You are welcome to stay if you want."  
"Thanks, Pitch. I would like to come with you if you don't mind."  
"Sure. Hop on." 

Pitch summoned Saria the nightmare steed. His first large nightmare. He helped me get on and we shadow transported to the tooth palace.

"What are we doing here, Pitch?"  
"Taking the teeth. That way children loos faith."  
"Oh."

It turned into a panic. Fairies flying everywhere being stolen. I can't fight pitch though. He saved me. I grabbed 2 fairies and hid them in my hoodie pocket and zipping them in. All the teeth were gone. But at least I saved 2 of the little ones.

"Pitch! You better give me my fairy or-"  
"Or what? You will stick a quarter under my pillow?"

Pitch was being charged by Toothina. I hid so I wasn't seen. Pitch laughed and shadow hopped without me. I unzipped my pocket and released the fairies gently.

"I am sorry little ones. I cant help you further. Go to Tooth. She needs you before she loses her hope."

I watched as they flew to Tooth and smiled softly. I am so glad they are safe. I need to talk to Pitch now. I whistled summoning a nightmare and hopped on to jump shadows to Talk with a pitch when I was spotted.

"JACK! YOU TRAITOR!"  
"I can't betray people who never cared before now that you are in danger. I am sorry. I could only save them. I will talk about the pitch. I will get to the bottom of his madness."

After that I shadow hopped and jumped off the Horse next to a very happy Pitch.

"What the fuck was that Pitch!"  
"Winning."  
"What is your plan? Destroy the children?"  
"No. I cause them to fear the unknown so I will be the only spirit believed in!"  
"And what about me?"  
"I don't know yet."

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You fucking prick! I love you and you decide to do this to me! I fucking trusted you and you betrayed me. You know what, if you don't want me, done. I am gone."

I flew off into the cold and to my old lake. I started sobbing until I heard a whoop on the horizon. I guess they are collecting teeth by themselves. I hope it works. I fly to Jamie's place and pet his hair.

"I know you can see my bud, but just know I am so sorry. Pitch... He is idiotic. His plans for the guardians will disrupt all the balance we have. I just knew when he signed that contract he would lose himself. I just... Didn't know how bad." 

Tears started falling from my eyes again.

"I am so sorry. Please don't lose faith in the guardians. They need you to stay strong."

I felt a presence in the room and turned around really quick with tears still falling down my face.

"Jack..."  
"How much did you hear?"  
"We were here about the time you said that pitch was an idiot."

I wiped my eyes.

"I am sorry. I should go."  
"Why do you protect this child in particular I wonder?"  
"Jamie is my daughter's great-grandson. I have a right to protect my family. What little is left of it, meaning Jamie."  
"Daughter?"  
"When I was alive I had a wife and daughter before I turned 15. I went skating with my sister and the ice was cracking under her. I got into safety and grabbing my crook and pulled her off the shattering ice, but threw myself onto it instead. Killing myself with drowning and hypothermia. When I woke up... My daughter was an adult with a husband and 3 children, and no one has seen me since the one time my daughter's child saw a glimpse of me in the window at Christmas. I have been alone and separated from my family for 300 years. Forgotten and betrayed over and over again. I will not live through that again. Tell Shadow... Emily missed him so much she took her life in my lake. He deserves that at least."

I flew off and sat at my lake. I was lost and alone again. I fell in love with the wrong man. I am a fool. I broke into tears and sobs. A flurry of ice and snow surrounded the lake. I put up a barrier of solid black ice and contained my snow and hail inside the now made glob and sobbed. I let the cold overtake me. I heard something pounding at my wall but I couldn't take the heartbreak I was feeling.

"-Shatter- JACK!"

Shadow was next to me shivering and hugging me.

"Why in the 9 realms would you trap yourself in Ice and snow!"  
"Why do you care so much for me! If I didn't create that storm your daughter would still be alive!"  
-SLAP-  
"Enough. You are not at fault. You were never at fault. I never blamed you. It was my daughter's foolish decision to enter into a blizzard. Not yours for creating it. Not yours for doing your job. Not yours for existing. It was her foolishness that brought my daughter to death, not you. North told me the message you had from Emily. I search for her for years. Is she..."  
"Yeah. She is still there. I can't get her out without freezing the lake back up. There are 10 inches of ice in the way between her and us."  
"Why is the ice so thick?"  
"I didn't want anyone to die ice skating like me."

Shadow came behind me and hugged me tightly. I cried one more.

"He was using me. I was his plaything. A toy to have sex with when he wanted. Nothing more."

I felt the arms get tighter.

"We need you so much, Jack. With your help, we can stop him."  
"I will help you."  
"To the Aster Burrow then."

We flew to a hole made by Bunnymund.

When he saw the chaos at the end of it he knew he would piss off Pitch, but he had to do something.

"Enough! Nightmares. To me."

I brought my hand out.

"Tell our master he shall not bring more destruction, or I shall bring it to him."

The nightmares looked towards me with the gaurdianship then ran away. I sighed.

"If that is all, I must leave. I have a punishment to look towards. I hope you can still have Easter even though there is vary little to save."

I flew out of the burrow and went to the lake. It has been a while since I relaxed here.

"Pet. I heard word for my nightmares of your foolishness. Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"No. And yes. My mind is confused pitch. A part of me wants to help them. But most of me wants them destroyed. I just don't want the children of the world to suffer to cause suffering to them. I am so confused. I thought I am supposed to hate them pitch. But I don't hate anyone. I am caught in the gray zone and I don't know what to do."

"I see. I plan on sending my whole legion against them. If you want to be on thier side, you lose me. If you want to stay my love, then you lose them. It is the simple fact of wether you love me more or desire people more. I will give you til the marrow of night. 3 days to decide. It is your choice. Just know, you were my only light."

Pitch then disappeared into shadow and I cried. I knew I loved him. But I had to do what was right. I gulped and flew to the north pole. Tears, streamed down my face as I landed on the snow. I saw them morning for the loss of the sand man. I felt horrible for it. I was so ignorant. I stayed outside in view from the window and waited til they were ready for me to join them. I have no part on grieving for Sandy. He may have been my friend on nights I was alone, but... It didn't feel right. Shadow saw me in the window and looked angry with me.nwe walked to the window and locked it. It only confirmed they don't want me. I stayed in the snow though. Just hoping any of them would see me for the broken kid I was. I am choosing them over my mate after all. That has to stand for something.

(Shadow POV)

We set up a shrine for Sandy once Jack left. 

"Sandy was more then a friend to all of us. He was family. And we lost family today. He was kind and gentle unless he needed to be otherwise. He did not deserve the death that Pitch brought him. We can only hope, wherever he is, is having the best dreams."

I looked out the window and saw the snow pick up a little. Out on the ridge, was Jack, crying. Like he has any right to. Angry at him, I locked the window and turned to the group.

"Vy ya lock va vindow Shadow?"

"The storm is picking up. Didn't want the cold to seep in and causing bunny to get cold."

"Thanks lots little bugger. Kinda wish that twin of yers was here."

"Jack? Why?"

"Need to thank em. He saved my eggs. What little he could got us some believed back. The blighter at least deserves some thanks for that. Probably took a horrid beating for doin so. Blighter doesn't deserve anything pitch might do to hem. Wait. I see em outside!"

Bunny sped past me and opened the window and jumped out to jack. I saw him look conserend at Jack before hopping him inside.

(Jack POV)

I saw Aster Bunnymund hop towards me in the snow.

"Are ya right blighter?"

I guess he saw my tear tracks. I shipped them and sniffled.

"Yeah. I am fine, Bunnymund. I have news of Pitch's next plans. You will need a lot of help."

"Come on in and tell us."

He walk/hopped with me to the window and we went through. I sat on the window seal and looked towards Shadow. He was pissed. I knew it was a bad idea to come here. 

"I have news of what Pitch wants to do next and it isn't pretty. He plans on sending all his nightmares to wave across the world. The problem, is he has enough of them to do so as he has been gathering nightmares for as long as I can remember, so he has the equivalence of 8.9 trillion nightmares. His plan it to do it on the night of the Marrow moon. The changing of the seasons for those with no informant. The only way we can stop him is through the help of fellow Spirits. Thankfully, as the King of Winter, I may call upon my people to help. The problem comes with the other seasons. The despise me so I will need help convincing them to end this war once and of all. 3 days isn't a lot of time, but it is what we have. I suggest we make the most of what we can do. Bunnymund, the spring spirits adore you. You may be the only one to convince them to join the fight. They are stubborn. At the moment, they would be in the Grove until the marrow moon. It is in Australia, north of the Arkaroola Village in the mountains there. I am not sure where specifically. Just that it is rumored to be there. Toothina. The spirits of summer adore you immensely. They favor you above any other gaurdianship. You will be able to convince them to fight. The live in South America in the state of Roraima north of the city Rorainópolis along the river Branco. They settled there like Indians. It is easy to find them."

"Why do you think you can come here and order us around when you caused all of this to begin with!"

"Shadow. I am only suggesting what to do. If you wish to ignore me, then you are all welcome to tell me to leave and I will settle gathering people alone somehow. It is your choice though. So, what will it be?"

"Fuck you Jack. I will never listen to you."

"Bunnymund? Toothina, Nicolas. What are your decisions?"

"I mean, the blink has a point Jack. We aren't here to listen to a daranged kid."

"I see. Then I shall go try to fix this on my own. I am sorry you have chosen not to heed my warnings. I will do my best to help you through this war though. Forgive me."

I flew out the window to the spirits of summer. The equated was burning my skin but I can take a little pain for the war. I landed and the Summer Cheif met with me.

"Why do you risk being burned at the equator Jack?"

"Pitch means to distort the world with nightmares on the Marrow moon. I am desperately trying to stop him. He is in control of the spirits of darkness and he won't stop. Even after me talking to him. He... Decided to leave me for his goal for world conquest. Please, I know you hate me. It is in our nature. But I would take burning from the sun if it ment this world would be safe."

"I see. I am sorry you mate left you, Frost King. As a son of Nature, I shall help you as a brother. But after this war is over, you and I shall never be friendly any more. You have my bond of Summer to guide this battle. Where is it to start?"

"Where Jamie resides. My Frozen lake."

"I see. I wish you luck convincing Spring. She hates you more that anything."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"North of that tooth fairy's place."

"Thank you."

I needed the wind to blizzard me to the land of spring.

"Frost King. How dare you show yourself in my realm!?"

"Please, mother. I beg of you. I need help. It is my mate. He is planning on using his stead's to distort the world."

"You brought this upon your self Jack. You decided to flounder you duties to your courtier of ice for 30 years."

"I am sorry mother. This is life or death for humanity though. Please. Punish me as harsh as you desire after, but do not make the children of these lands suffer due to me. I am begging you."

I got on both knees.

"I would take the pain of being thrown into the sun as punishment if it ment you would help the lands from dieing. I would fade if it ment children would not suffer due to me. Please. I beg of you as your son to help me."

"Jack. I shall help. But in return, you shall not return to your brother. You are to take care of your kingdom as you should have been before eloping."

"Yes mother. I will do as you ask. Thank you."

Her hand glowed as she called for all the spirits. I am so glad to have mother on my side.

(Time skip to the day of the fight)

All the spirits of nature and holliday were suited ready for the coming battle in there tribal color. For me and my people, we dressed in platinum titanium armor that was coated in cobalt jewels to show the land of frost. Summer, gold with Ruby gems. Spring, adamantine with emerald. Autumn, Elysium metal with topaz. Everyone was showing thier seasonal colors. 

The gaurdianship landed the sled in shock. I wispered to mother for permission to talk to the gaurdianship and she gave permission.

"It is a pleasure to see that the Gaurdianship shall help out people in this war. Every able weapon is welcome."

"My king."

"What is it Johnathan?"

"Some of the kids of summer are attempting conflict with Benjamin."

"I will deal with this. Just give me a second, If you will excuse me. Mother will inform you of the plan. She is the only one wearing a dress."

I walked over to the fight.

"Enough children. We are here to fight Pitch. Not each other. Leave that angry and hormones for the battle. Understood?"

"Yes, father." Benjamin and Brea said.

"Whatever." The summer kids said as they rolled thier eyes and walked back to their positions.

"Thank you Brea. Ben." 

I kissed them in the foreheads and hugged them for being such good kids. I then walked over to the tent with mother and saw her informing the gaurdianship what was going on. I waited at the tent opening.

"Ah, Jackal. Just in time. Shadow tells me of your exploits with pitch. Please refrain from convoluting with your mate after the fight please?"

"I already told you mother. There is not chance. I have decided to fight against him. His aultimatim was either him or the world. I have no hope of being with him due to this fight. Please remember that."

I left the tent with a little bit of tears in my eyes. I walked over to the lake and froze it thicker. I don't want anyone to talk trough it in the fight.

"So... This is your decision?"

"Pitch. There is an hour til battle. What are you doing here?"

"I wished for one last kiss. I will miss you my darling."

"No. It will make it too much to fight. Prepare your horses. We will win this war pitch. You can either stand down, or we will fight. It is your choice my love."

"I suppose. How many are on your side?"

"All of the nature kingdoms, holloween, And some other hollidays. And the gaurdianship."

"I see. You have all the spirits against me."

"Yes. Please, my love. I don't wish to kill you. I love you. But I will do it if I must."

"Then... That is your choice. I shall turn myself in. I can't bare the pain I shall bring if I do this fight. Not while I am still sane."

He shadowed away and I heard a dream in mother's tent.

I dashed to mother to see Pitch holding her by the throat.

"Pitch! Let go of my mother now."

"Hahahahahaha. This is all in fun Jackie."

I stabbed Pitch in the heart with a ice spear and gasped. No. What have I done? I felt to the floor as ice solidified his body and summer pulled Mother away in time for her not to choke. I fell to my knees in tears.

I crawled to pitch and held his frozen form in my lap as I cried.

"Pitch. Baby. Please. I am so sorry. Please come back to me."

I felt mother's hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry my dear. I just got word that the nightmares all died when he did. The war is won Jackal."

I couldn't think. I just moved as I was taught. And nodded as I sniffled and wipped my tears away

"I will inform my people that the battle is won. I will return to the frost kingdoms and do my duty as I my punishment stated. Excuse me."

I moved pitch off my lap gently, making sure not to break him and then went to the frost children. They all saw my red eyes as I pet Lulu's hair. She is the youngest spirit. She is only 30 years only on to of her 9 years of when she died. She is my dearest daughter.

"Pitch is dead. I froze him with my spear when he tried to kill Mother in the tent. The war is done so we shall all return home and prepare for the next frost. Remember that we have some need of people in the artic north. There is a iceberg that has been melting at a dangerous rate so we need 5 volunteers to work around the clock to keep it from melting too quickly. I would prefer some of you who have their freeze ability."

"I will go father."

"Thank you Emily. Anyone wish to go with her. This job will be a perminant position. And will need people on rotation. I would prefer at least 5 if not 6 for you so 2 at a time may freeze the iceburg in shift."

Johnson, James, Hamelin, Joe and Rose all decided to with Emily to deal with the article ice in the north.

"The rest of us will return home and I shall be updated on what is happening in the south pole and the situation with any freeze. We still should have frost squeduaed in Canada for the next 3 weeks. They called for a long winter so we must be ready to give it. You all go ahead. I must speak with spring."

I walked over to mother.

"Are you okay, mother? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"A little jolted but other then that I am fine my son. What is wrong?"

The people of canada and England have squeduaed on news for a long winter. I know you and your people get tiffed when I prolong my season but thier people requested it. I was wondering if there might me a chance that we can come to agreement that I will not touch elsewhere with the snow should I do so?"

"You may. Thank you for warning me my son. Return to your kingdom. I am sure there is a lot of paperwork that you must deal with."

"Yes mother. If you wish it."

I walked out of the tent and ran into North.

"I am sorry Nicolas. If you excuse me. I am needed in the frost palace."

I walked around North and then was grabbed my the hand by him.

"Excuse me. Is there a problem you wish me for?"

"No. Sorry." 

Nicolas let go of my hand and I walked to my children.

We used the southern wind to go home in the south pole where my palace was. We all landed across the lake in ground of the village and took a break.

We all took a stretch and made way to our houses. I made my way to the palace with Southern Wind's help through a window and immediately fell asleep. I dreamt of pitch. His love for me as Kozmosis. And then it turned nightmare when I saw I lost him to my own ice. I stood in shock when I woke to see a nightmare above me. Pitch's favorite. "Lucifer. You trickster mare. Why did you do that to me? How are you alive?"

Pitch is dead. Kozmosis is alive again. He is in a guilded cage underground. I do not know where to find him.


End file.
